


A Glimpse From Dawn

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aqua and Terra are soon to be parents, F/M, Fluff with a hint of angst, Sort of..., Terra can see the future, This a sequel to another one-shot, expanding my headcanon even further, loosely connected to my KH: Fated Stars au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: As months go by, Terra is still plagued by the visions. This time it shows him a missing friend who vanished after the war. And yet, Terra didn't want to believe what saw are glimpses into the future. Making him afraid what lies ahead. The only person who can comfort him is none other than Aqua. Reminding him, they will find a way to understand these visions that causing him so much pain.A sequel to, "A Glimpse From The Unknown."Disclaimer: Once again, the following contain spoiler for Kingdom Hearts 3. Please show your support this short story by liking it or leaving a comment. Enjoy!





	A Glimpse From Dawn

Night is coming to end at Land of Departure. Inside the castle, everybody are sleeping peacefully in their own rooms; except for one certain young man.

Terra tosses and turns in his sleep for a couple of times. His breathing grows heavier as sweats pour down from his face as he struggle to stay asleep. However, there is something in his mind that made it difficult for him to do so. The imageskeep on appearing in his mind that are too painful to watch.

In his dream, Terra watch helplessly to see a familiar boy that saved him and his precious friends. Fighting a strange man in a black coat with keyblade in hand. The chosen hero was none other than Sora. He struggle to keep up with him, but still manage hold his ground. While in the distant he see two more set battle in the background. Trying to fight alongside him, but occupy with their own enemies.

Before he can see the victor of the battle, the vision faded away as a powerful pain struck in his eye. Making him to spring up from his bed, gasping for air, and hissedpainfully when his right eye start starts to twitch. He places a hand over his sore eye as he clenched his teeth to hold back his yelp.

“No, not again…” Terra said in dismay.

A faint moan somehow caught his attention. Terra turn his gaze to see the person sleeping next to on the same bed.

“Terra…?” Aqua call out his name, tiredly.

"Go back to sleep." Terra didn't want his beloved maiden to get up.

However, Aqua didn't listen to his demand. She did struggle at first to get into the sit up position, but manage to do it anyways. Her back is now straightened out with one hand supporting her, and the other rest over her stomach. Aqua then look directly at him, and notice him having one of his eyes cover up with his hand.

"Oh no..." Aqua try hold back her gasp."Did any of Master Xehanort's memories came back?"

"N-no," He lied. "I was just having a nightmare until something got in my eye. That's all." Then gave his itching eye a rub to emphasize it.

"Let me see..." Aqua move closer to him to make sure.

Terra allow Aqua to get near him because he didn't want to cause any supiscious. He feels the warmth of her soft hands on his checks. It feels very soothing to him that help him to feels calm. As she try to get a better look in his face in order to find whatever is hurting him, she pouted when she discover there was nothing.

"Terra, are you sure it's a nightmare?" She questioned.

"Okay, you got me." Terra sigh in defeat. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to cause any stress. Especially in your current state." Then he stare down at Aqua's midsection, seeing a noticeable roundness under her outfit.

Aqua shakes her head, "No you're not. It'll take a lot more than that." She dismisses. "But please, tell me what's bothering you this time."

"Well...once agin, these vision are hard to tell." Terra pointed out how sometime these visions aren't always clear. "I think I saw Sora."

"Sora...!?" Aqua made a surprised gasp.

"Yes," He nodded, "Sora was fighting with someone, but I couldn't tell who it was. Then I see other fights happening in the distant, but again, I don't know what happened next since I woke up."

Both of them went silent. Trying to make sense of these visions that been haunting him for many months now.

"Do you think it was the final fight with Master Xehanort?" Aqua brought up the possibility.

Terra rub his chin, "Could be, but I don't think would be possible. I wasn't under his influences at the time."

"I guess you're right about that..." Though she got it wrong, she still have other theory she like to bring up. "Do you think is possible that maybe you have other connections via Master Xehanort?"

"Could be..." Terra taking that theory to consideration. Lately, these visions and memories are becoming much stranger than before. As much he didn't want to admit it, they are starting to very frighten him. They just keep appearing without any warning, and for some reason it cause so much pain in his right eye. The only sense he can find are the images of the man in the black coat.

For some some, the black coat figure always appear in his dreams and visions. Usually by himself, but sometime he with other strange figures. Such as the masked robes people, and now recently with Sora.

 _What does it all mean?_ Terra thought to himself. Suddenly, he feel a nudge against his shoulder. Causing him to snap out from his train of thoughts.

"Huh?" Terra turn to look at Aqua again.

"Are you okay? You went quiet on me."

"Oh, sorry." Terra apologize while rubbing the back of his head. "I got lost in my own thoughts."

"I see," And then, made a deep sigh. "Terra, we should go to Yen Sid."

"No, really I'm-" Before he can say anything, Aqua made a sad look and pout.

"No, you're not!" Aqua disagree, "These visions have been causing you so much pain. We need to do something about it, before it get any worse."

As much he didn't want to admit, she does have a point. These vision are getting worse every single times. For some strange reason, most of the pain go to his right eye. If this keep on going, the pain may cause permanent eye damage or worse. Unless he does something about it to prevent it.

"Alright, we'll go to Yen Sid together." Terra finally agree with her.

"You will?" Aqua try to make sure what he saying his true.

"Yes," Terra nodded, "We need to solve this, once and for all."

"I really hope so."

After their long discussion, they notice the room looks a bit brighter than usual. The lights are still off; however, they discover the source of brightness coming from a nearby widow. Both of them stare at the window, seeing the midnight blue sky fade away, and turn into light blue with light yellow of dawn.

"The light of dawn look beautiful today." Aqua awe at the sight.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." Terra said, proudly.

"Oh, Terra!" Aqua became bashful by his remark.

"I mean it, my light." Terra chuckle as his beloved maiden's face turn red like a ruby.

They shifted their bodies, so they can sit in a upright on the bed; in order to get a better view of the vibrant blue dawn from their bedroom widow. Sitting side by sides to each other with their legs dangling over the edge. Then, Aqua's head rest on Terra's strong shoulder as feels a bit sleepy. While the bronze warrior grab a big fluffy blanket, wrapping around their bodies to keep them nice and warm in this chilly morning

As her gaze went back at the dawn sky, Aqua snuggles him even closer than before. His body is giving her extra warmth that she needed. Then suddenly, Aqua feels a familiar touch on her midsection. She stares down to see Terra's hand is on her stomach. Feeling the bump that protrudes from underneath her deep, ocean blue nightwear.

"Checking on them?" Aqua couldn't help, but smile to see him showing this kind of affections.

"Yeah," Terra admitted. "I can't believe this is real."

"I know," Aqua agreed, "When do you think we should tell them?"

"Once we sorts things out, we should definitely surprise them." Terra grin at the idea he came up. "It's going to be grand, I tell you!"

"Oh dear, I can't imagine how will they react." Aqua cover her mouth as she snicker a little. "I don't think they're aware we been together for a long time. Well, except for Ven, since we did told him about us."

"I guess so, but still...the other doesn't know about it." Terra's grin grow even bigger.

The young couple share a good laugh together. After that, they continue to gaze at the dawn of a brand new day. Seeing this give them a semblance hope for a better tomorrow. Knowing there is always hope to continue moving forward from their passed from their traumas. Luckily, they don't have to do it alone as long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading this one-shot. Also, a big shout out to those who gave so many kudos, hits, and comment for my first one-shot. Seeing that many support inspired me to make a sequel to, "A Glimpse of The Unknown." 
> 
> Before I end this, I want to share some fast facts for this story. Once again, it's based on a headcanon of mine. In which Terra have ability to see glimpses into the future due side effects from wielding the Gazing Eye, and someone his right eye ended up being tie with the Master of Masters eye.  
> Also like to add in my other headcanon, well technically is sort of a what if scenario. Dunno to be honest. I always did like the idea of Terra and Aqua are in a secret relationship behind the Master Eraqus's back. It might even fit in my KH: Fated Stars Au, too. 
> 
> Ps: I like throw in that this story also inspire by that scene in Star Wars: RoS. When Anakin have a vision of Padme's fate, and seeing the two of them trying to comfort eachother. Even though dialogue is weird, seeing their body language and expressions always fascinated me.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for long An. I really hope you guys enjoy this fic. Please show your support by leaving a kudos, comment, and adding it to your bookmark. See ya next time!


End file.
